


Blowing Off Steam

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: After a rotten day, McCree finds an unexpected visit by Hanzo makes everything better. One-shot.





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being MIA for a long time and the fics coming in slow. My company is slowly starting to take off. Which means the time I used to spent writing fics while waiting for job interviews is now spent doing actual work. As it should be. Still writing though. Stay tuned. XD

Jesse McCree was not the sort of man to like it when things didn’t go his way. 

Today had pretty much been the textbook example of that. What he was doing was supposed to be an easy mission. Just get rid of a low-level drug boss and bring proof of the ‘disposal’ to his employee. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, that was what he was told. It turned out to be a lot more.

First of all, the low-level drug boss turned out to be the black sheep offspring of a Senator, a fact likely kept hidden as not to damage the man’s position in office. What more, it gave the kid access to a hell of a lot of money and he still had enough brain cells to spend that money on tight security. So rather than maybe a desperate bodyguard or two, McCree had found himself facing down an armed entourage that wouldn’t be out of place in a very cheesy gangster movie.

The next couple of hours had been pure misery as he had to shoot, stab and sometimes headbutt his way through hordes of trigger-happy morons that were probably high on at least something. All the while having to hear the Senator’s son taunt him over the intercom in a deep, nasal voice. As if that wasn’t bad enough, it turned out that once his guards were all dead, the brat didn’t have the good sense to sit still and wait to be shot either.

Never before had McCree chase down a target that was squealing like a pig, shooting at him like he was drunk and dressed in nothing but boxers decorated with anime figures and covered with Dorito stains. That and with a trail of cocaine from the broken bag stored inside said boxers, which did admittedly help staying on his heels. When he finally did shoot the bastard, he didn’t feel so much satisfaction at a job well done as sheer joy that his ear drums were finally given relief.

Needless to say, this entire fiasco had left him with a bone the size of Texas to pick with his employer. Who at least had the two working braincells left to look at his face and realize just what exactly went down. Even so, it had still taken a Peacekeeper and a view of the mansion’s balcony while hanging by the ankles for the man to admit he had deliberately withheld information just to take out a nuisance, though he swore up and down that he didn’t know about the tight security. 

For a moment there, the cowboy had wondered whether he should shoot this guy too, except the carpet looked like it was a nightmare to get the stains out of. Something that thankfully didn’t happen when his employer had offered his deepest apologies, in-between the pleas not to kill him too, and offered to pay four times the initial sum they had agreed on and take care of covering things up. It was enough to placate him somewhat, though it still didn’t stop him from pocketing one of the man’s butt-ugly Fabergé eggs on the way out simply out of sheer spite. 

It was therefore sore, tired and extremely cranky that McCree returned to his apartment that night. Grumbling, he turned the key and listened to the door clicking open. He squirmed himself through the opening, thinking of nothing else but to drag himself to the couch, plop down on it and sleep for however long the sandman would let him. 

At least, he planned to until he picked up on a sound that definitely wasn’t caused by the ceiling fan. 

Despite his fatigue, instinct kicked in and he reached for his revolvers as he tried to determine the location of the intruder. It was only then that he noticed the apartment smelled…peculiar. It smelled like spices and rice and something like fish or meat. Almost as if someone was…cooking.

That notion made him frown. What kind of hitman or burglar would break into his house and start cooking? No matter how long he thought of it, it didn’t make sense to him. Still, he decided not to take any chances and called out, cocking his gun.

“Alright, show yourself before I drastically shorten your lifespan!”

“You don’t need to shoot me to achieve that, Yankee.”

The moment he heard that deep voice with the Japanese accent, McCree’s eyes went wide. “Hanzo? That you?”

Almost immediately, a head with unruly black hair popped up from behind the corner. “Yes. I would appreciate you not trying to shoot me.”

Before McCree realized it, his face turned bright red and he put the gun away. “Ah yes, my bad.”

He quickly turned the safety back on, then holstered the weapon, allowing himself to calm down. So there was no intruder in his house… That was good. The question remained, however, what his sort-of boyfriend Hanzo Shimada was doing here and why he was in the kitchen of all places.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

The mercenary had already turned his back to him, seemingly leaning over the stove. “I have a job that requires me to be in Santa Fe for a while. I needed a place to ‘crash’, as you Americans say it.”

He let out a chuckle. “There are plenty of affordable hotels around. You’re sure that’s the only reason you came here?” 

The other man gave him a glance and smirked. “Staying here is cheaper.”

A small huff left the cowboy’s mouth. Of course he should have expected that kind of answer. Hanzo was not the sentimental type. At least, not in the streets…

He peered into the kitchen and chortled. “And judging from what I see from here, you helped yourself to my fridge as well.”

Almost immediately, the Japanese man gave him a glare. “I bought and paid for all this myself. There is little to help yourself to when all you have is a microwave burger, ice cubes, two beers and an expired carton of milk.”

“Bounty hunting leaves awfully little time for grocery shopping.”

That remark was met with a sneer. “So does sheer apathy for your own health, clearly. What was the last time you ate a hot meal?”

The cowboy huffed defensively. “I eat plenty of hot meals!”

“Hot Pockets don’t count, Jesse.”

The American opened his mouth to respond, then closed it. He knew this was an argument he wasn’t going to win and he’d rather avoid a lecture on the topic. Besides, after tonight, he decided to focus on the good thing, which was lovely company and something that passed for an actual meal without having to lift a finger.

“Well, I appreciate you being here. And making dinner. What’s on the menu?”

“Yakitori with spicy edamame and some rice.”

“Which is in the English language?”

His lover gave him a look and he shrugged. “Look, the only Japanese food names I know are sushi and ramen. The rest, not so much.”

Hanzo snorted good-heartedly. “Truly, the red, white and blue Philistine. Now how about you find me some plates so we can serve a meal? You _do_ have plates, right?”

McCree rolled his eyes. “I am messy and irresponsible, not an animal.”

“Heaven preserve us, there’s still hope.”

That one even made McCree chuckle and he forced his aching muscles to rummage through the kitchen to produce two clean plates. Mere moments later, they were stacked with delicious smelling food and the two of them headed to the living room to eat. Hanzo had provided them with chopsticks, though he mercifully offered a fork and spoon when Jesse proved less than talented in wielding them.

The meal tasted as delightful as it looked. Though the cowboy was certain he would forget what exactly it was an hour from now, he greedily scarfed down the contents of the plate, reveling in a taste that wasn’t bland, burnt or microwaved for once. In fact, he was pretty sure his stomach was singing a hymn to him for finally giving it vegetables again. 

“So, where were you off to today? You look like you had a rough time.”

He frowned at the Japanese man’s observation. “That would be an understatement.”

Now he had his attention. “Oh, care to tell me?”

“We haven’t seen each other in a week or so and you actually want to listen to my troubles?”

Hanzo shrugged. “Well, that is pretty much what we do anyway when we’re both drunk, don’t we? Might as well do it sober.”

The cowboy had to admit that his lover had a point there. After all, even if Hanzo had not entirely come around to the idea of them being a steady couple, they were already acting like it for the most part. Which included crying on each other’s shoulder or swearing up a storm when things went down the drain. Besides, after the rather crushing talk they had about his little brother, he figured it might as well be his turn. 

“Fine… It started when I was hired to kill a drug boss…”

Thus, he decided to tell his tale of woe from the very beginning. All the way from the sketchy description his employee gave him right to the Yakety Sax worthy chase. Right down to the obnoxious soundtrack of squeals, curses and gunshots that accompanied the whole thing.

Perhaps there was some part of Jesse’s brain that had hoped he’d feel better telling the story to someone else. That it would help him take the sting out of the absolutely ridiculous situation. Yet he could feel every sore muscle and bruise play up the moment he relayed the events causing them and just thinking about the sheer stupidity of it all. Also, he didn’t know whether he should be annoyed that Hanzo was hanging over the side of the couch laughing or be terrified that _Hanzo_ was _laughing_. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he feared he’d choke on the food, which only added to the cowboy’s annoyance. 

“Would you cut that out, 48th Ronin? I don’t feel like performing CPR on your ass and I don’t wanna call Dr. Ziegler either.”

It took several high-pitched wheezes for the oldest Shimada scion to regain his composure. “My deepest apologies. Just the image alone is entertaining. I would have paid to have a front row seat to that.”

The American grimaced, though with some amusement. “Sure you would. Here I am talking about my woes and all you do is break down laughing. What kind of waifu are you?”

A teasing grin was his answer. “Every time you butcher my mother tongue, I die a little inside. Also, it should be husbando, I think. I don’t know, I’m not an otaku.”

McCree shrugged, still baffled and confused by his lover’s culture despite his honest efforts of trying so far. He decided now was not the time to try. Right now, all he wanted was to relax from a rough day and comfortably digest the feast he’d just enjoyed.

It seemed Hanzo thought the same. “How about you go take a shower, find whatever passes for pajamas with you and we’ll just relax on the couch? Or bed, wherever you like and feel comfortable with.”

McCree’s face lit up at that. “Now you’re speaking my language. Alright then. Just put the plates in the sink. I’ll take care of it tomorrow. Be right back.”

With those words, he got up from the couch and sauntered over to the bathroom. He got out of his clothes, threw them on top of the closed toilet and turned on the shower. He let out a contented sigh as he stepped underneath the hot water, the heat already easing the ache in his muscles. He supposed that was the one advantage of going for an actually pricey apartment. The rain shower worked wonders.

He closed his eyes, simply listening to the sound of flowing water and letting the warmth envelop him. Honestly, feeling the sweat and filth wash off him while his stomach reaped the benefits of an actual meal was a good feeling. As well as the fact that he didn’t have to spend the next couple of days alone.

“Um, Jesse?”

Hanzo’s voice drew him from his thoughts. He looked up, only to find him standing outside the glass doors. Even through the foggy material, he could see he was red-faced.

“Do you have room in there for one more?”

McCree’s eyes lit up at that. He was already very thankful for the sudden company as well as the delicious meal. Now he’d get some eye candy too? Honestly, that was the kind of offer he wasn’t going to refuse. Still, he couldn’t resist teasing him a little.

“What’s this? You’re actually getting naked with me in a lit room? When did you stop being prudish?”

The Japanese man rolled his eyes. “Yes or no?”

Knowing not to push his luck, he grinned. “Of course.”

It was all his lover needed. Within mere seconds, he had removed his own clothes and stepped inside the shower with him. The cowboy was only happy to make room and soon, the two of them were enjoying both closeness and a well-needed cleanup.

The two conducted their business in utmost silence, simply absorbing the warmth of the water and washing away all the grime that usually came with their kind of job. Still, it didn’t take long for it to frustrate Jesse. He never liked silence and he certainly didn’t want it that way when a guy he rather liked stayed over.

“So…what brings you to Santa Fe, exactly?”

Hanzo looked him over. “There’s going to be an illegal auction here in a few days. Tight security, place where oligarchs buy new and dangerous playthings. A few concerned citizens with a lot of money hired me to interrupt it and retrieve some of their knickknacks.”

The sheer sound of that made him grin. “Sounds exciting.”

He got a wary look in return. “You saying that is always a bad sign.”

The American rolled his eyes. “What? So I caused a little property damage last time. It’s not like I go in guns blazing every time…”

Hanzo glared. “You caused a Triad leader to blow up a prestigious club. Also, if anyone ever told a lie in this world, it’s that.”

“Okay, a lot of property damage…”

“One of these days, I’m sure they’ll name a hurricane after you…”

Now, the cowboy huffed. “So if I’m such a walking disaster area, you’re here with me why?”

A grumble left the Japanese man’s mouth. “Fine. I missed you. And I like you. Even if you are a walking disaster area. Happy?”

McCree’s kneejerk reaction was to say something witty in return. After all, Hanzo genuinely admitting that he did care, at last verbally, was about as rare as Haley’s Comet or a hailstorm in July. Still, he decided not to push it and simply smirked. 

“Very.”

“Want me to show you how much?”

That was where the American nearly gagged on some water that ran straight into his open mouth. He coughed and shook it off, then stared at Hanzo. Was his sort-of boyfriend actually initiating intimacy for once?

McCree knew that same-sex relationships weren’t as common in the Shimada homeland as it was quickly becoming in his home country. Hanzo often seemed worried about the implications of it and what it would mean should he regain control of his clan. Heck, while McCree had long accepted that he had no particular preference for men or women, he sometimes wondered if Hanzo tried to think of his love of men as a phase that he’d eventually leave behind to lead ‘proper’ life.

Still, as the months had passed and their relationship of sorts developed, he started to gain a little spark of hope that maybe that wouldn’t be the case. That Hanzo would make peace with his attraction towards the same sex and simply think of it as part of himself instead of something to be ashamed of. It were little moments like this where that hope grew and he felt like his lover made another step towards self-acceptance. A small step, but a step nonetheless.

“Yes, I’d like that.”

That was all the encouragement Hanzo apparently needed. The next thing McCree knew, his lips were on his. Instinctively, he opened his mouth, suppressing a chuckle as the Japanese man slipped his tongue in. Clearly, he was becoming more comfortable in the kissing department. 

McCree was quick to show his appreciation. He leaned in, happily answering the kiss, reaching out to hold Hanzo close. The Japanese man didn’t protest at all. Soon, the two of them were engaged in a playful battle for dominance, more interested in each other than simply having that quick shower.

The Shimada scion, however, seemed in the mood for a lot more. Soon, he pulled away, much to Jesse’s annoyance. He was about to object, only for his lover to lower his lips to his neck. His breath hitched, only for him to soon relax again, reveling in the ticklish sensation they caused on his skin. 

He could only stand motionless as he could feel his teeth graze his neck, licking and kissing his way down to his collarbone and then his chest. He shuddered as Hanzo’s lips suddenly closed around a nipple, already feeling how his manhood started to twitch in response. As the same time, he could feel his lover’s free hand flick over the neglected nub, only for the fingers to trail ever lower.

Every muscle in his body started to twitch as he could feel his lover’s mouth and hands on him. He traced them over his abs, alternating between light pecks and gentle bites. Every now and then, Hanzo would cast him a glance and it was clear from just a look that he was enjoying every second of it.

By now, small pants were escaping McCree’s mouth and he could feel himself hardening as his lover got ever closer to that sweet spot below the waist. He bucked his hips impatiently, cursing when the other man simply held him in place, proceeding his delicious torture. That, he had to admit, was his specialty; making the wait as good as the actual thing.

The Japanese man seemed to grin when he noticed he was already semi-erect. Had he had a little less pride left, Jesse might have begged or even demanded him to proceed. Except something told him that tonight, the Shimada wasn’t much in the mood to grant requests. 

He practically jumped when he suddenly felt a hand close around his manhood. A strangled breath escaped him as Hanzo trailed fingers across the shaft, caressing the veins with featherlike touches. It was only a matter of time before more blood started to pool between his legs and he wondered just how much longer this next phase of torture would take.

His lover was quick to answer that question. The next few moments became a blur as he could feel his hands move up and down the hardened flesh. Lightly at first, then a little harder, building up a slow and maddening rhythm that might end up having his knees buckle. His moans were coming out regularly now and something told him this only spurred Hanzo on.

Every time he touched him, every time those rough pads stimulated the sensitive skin, another little bit of coherence went straight out the window. McCree was thrusting his hips now, wanting nothing more than feel every bit of stimulation he could. He shuddered and practically squeaked as another hand started to close around his balls.

“Please…”

For perhaps a moment there, it seemed his lover was feeling generous. Giving him a wicked grin, he leaned down and pressed his lips to his member. He pressed a chaste kiss on it, something Jesse would’ve probably found hilarious were he not painfully hard by now. Neither was he given time to say something snarky when he suddenly felt the other man’s tongue flick across the sensitive skin.

His legs trembled and he only barely managed to hold back on some creative curses. Some actually made it out he could suddenly feel how he took him into his mouth. The cowboy froze when he could feel himself slide further into that warm cavern, his lover’s hands closing around whatever couldn’t fit. He stayed like this for a while, if only to torture him no doubt, before getting to work. 

McCree found himself experiencing the best kind of torture as he looked down and watched the Japanese man pleasure him. He watched enraptured as he swirled his tongue around the shaft, before running it up and down the veins. His lips caressed the skin, only for him to occasionally graze it with his teeth, causing goosebumps to erupt on his flesh. 

Without realizing it, his hands wove into his hair, trying to hold him close and thrust gently. Still, Hanzo pretty much made that impossible as every lick and suck was eroding his composure. By now, he was a panting, trembling mess and when he brought his hands back into play and cupped his sac, the cowboy actually squeaked.

“Well, that’s not a sound I ever expected to hear out of you.”

Whatever functioning braincells Jesse had noted his lover sounded way too damn pleased with himself. He growled between gritted teeth, now painfully hard and desperate for release. Still, even in his state, he somehow managed to get in some combativeness if only to keep the other man on his toes.

“That’s…all you got?”

For the briefest of moments, he swore he could see insult flash across Hanzo’s face, only for another wicked grin to take his place. Suddenly, he pulled back, earning him a frustrated groan in the process. However, any chance McCree had of complaining was quickly smothered as his lover motioned him to turn around and lean against the wall.

“Very well… I do hope your bathroom walls are soundproof.”

The cowboy wasn’t in any mood to argue. By now, he wanted nothing more than to feel his partner against him, to let him have him and forget everything that had pissed him off this evening. He wanted to feel fulfilled and if anything, he really liked the idea of his previously shy partner taking the lead. Still, he couldn’t help but tease him.

“Would you care if they weren’t?”

A smirk was his answer. “No.”

That was all either of them said. The American praised himself lucky that he’d gained a habit of stashing some lubricants near the shower, something that came in very handy as he felt Hanzo press him up against the cold tiles and enter him so slowly it was maddening. He let out a moan at the sensation, staying absolutely still as he felt him slide all the way in, the sheer feeling of being stretched ever so slightly making him eager for more.

They stayed like this for a while, the tiles actually feeling quite pleasant against his flushed skin. No doubt the Japanese man wanted to make sure he was alright, the way he always did with him, but tonight, he wasn’t in the mood for gentleness. He impatiently pressed up for Hanzo to get him to start moving and thankfully, he obliged. 

Soon, the bathroom was filled with lewd moans and grunts as both men were pressed against each other, lost in pleasure. Every little thrust was rapidly sending Jesse higher and he pushed back against his lover, determined to get them both over the edge. Every little touch and movement made his knees weak and even if his house was on fire, he wouldn’t have cared.

His partner seemed to equally enjoy himself. He could feel his lips against his neck and back, his teeth grazing the skin, saying words in Japanese that he didn’t understand but were no doubt dirty. The cowboy practically yelped as he suddenly felt a hand on his stiff member again, jerking at it almost roughly, only adding to the dizzying stimulation that threatened to make him come apart. 

Right then and there, McCree had practically forgotten about his rotten day. All that was there right now was heat and closeness and this glorious intimacy he was sharing with Hanzo. Just a moment between lovers, pure pleasure that caused his head to swim and him to want to reach that blissful peak.

The samurai pressed into him insistently and the American grunted as he felt him press against his prostate. Feeling so full was absolutely wonderful, overwhelming combined with the hand that insistently tugged at his erection, using a thumb to spread the precum already leaking out. By now, he could feel how a bright light was starting to form behind his eyes and as he bucked against his lover a little more insistently, he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer.

The orgasm that was drawn from him hit like a freight train and left him buckling from spasms that wracked his body. He only barely noticed how Hanzo sneaked a hand around his chest, helping him stay upright as he followed his blissful ascent. He was thankful for that, he supposed, even though the bulk of his mind was simply focused on the immense pleasure, his hips jerking weakly to feel more of his lover right until the end. 

The aftermath saw the both of them panting madly, the bathroom now silent except for their breaths and the running water. Only now did it occur to him just how tired he was and how his legs felt like jelly. A glance over his shoulder revealed Hanzo wasn’t in a much better state. Seeing him as flushed and flustered made him chuckle and when he regained his ability to speak, he just chuckled.

“Hot damn… That was a little more than I expected…”

Much to his delight, Hanzo simply snickered in response. “Did you enjoy it though?”

Even in his tired state, the American couldn’t resist teasing him. “Absolutely not. That was just terrible.”

The small laugh he got in response indicated that his lover knew he wasn’t serious. He turned around, for as much as his wobbly legs allowed him, and kissed him on the mouth. There was definitely no protest on Hanzo’s end as he welcomed the affectionate gesture with a smile. 

“So, are you feeling a little better?”

McCree laughed at what was easily the biggest understatement he’d heard in a while. “Well, I’m no longer dirty, sore, hungry or in a bad mood. And all that thanks to you. I definitely owe you one.”

That statement clearly caught his lover off guard a little. For a moment, there was a flash of red on his face and the more reserved, straitlaced Hanzo threatened to return. Not for long though, as he was soon met with an almost devilish grin. 

“Well, you can always return the favor?”

More encouragement than that was not necessary. Within seconds, Jesse found himself pressing Hanzo up against the glass, kissing him deeply. He definitely didn’t protest and while it would probably take a little while for them to get going again after what they’d just shared, both seemed quite eager for round two. It didn’t matter. They had all the time in the world.

It was funny how things sometimes ran their course, the cowboy decided. Here he was spitting on life mere hours ago and now, he was having the time of his life, all because Hanzo Shimada decided to invite himself for a while. It was a strange thing indeed, but he decided he wasn’t going to question it. All he knew was that his sort of-boyfriend’s stay here would be fantastic.


End file.
